


Another Chance

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry gets another chance to start his relationship with Severus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Another Chance  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

“Snape! What are you doing here?” Harry asked shocked as he stares at his old retired potion teacher from Hogwarts.

Harry had bought an apartment in a Muggle area in London and he hadn’t been expecting to see Snape inside his apartment since the last time he saw him was within the war against Voldemort where the war was getting very tense.

It has only been five years and Harry was now twenty-two as he works for St. Mungo’s since he was a Healer there. Ron and Hermione had gotten married and are soon expecting their own first child.

“Can’t I see you? After all, this is a free country,” Severus said with a smirk as he was sitting on a chair in the living room as he was reading one of Harry’s books.

“Last time I saw you, we weren’t in friendly terms,” Harry lied as he knew there was this one time but it was merely an accident.

Severus snorted, “have you forgotten about that one kiss in the tunnel when we had bumped into each other? We thought that one of us was going to die, but we didn’t. You even said something at the time. Did you know what it was?” He asked.

Harry blushed as he remembered.

(Five years ago)

Severus and Harry both kissed as if there was no tomorrow while Ron and Hermione watched in awe. The two stared at one another after they had both kissed since they needed to breath some fresh air.

“What do we do now?” Harry asked worriedly as Severus hugged him close to his chest as he wrapped his arms around him.

“We must forget about what just happened. Neither of us might not survive the war,” Severus said slowly to his ear.

“That’s not true! What happens if we both survive?” Harry asked.

“Then I must seek you out and continue our relationship from where we left out here. Will you wait for me until I am ready to see you?” Severus asked as he looked at Harry’s eyes.

Harry was staring at the black eyes in front of him as he nodded, he had fallen for the man deeply somehow and he knew that it wasn’t like any other love that he had ever had while he was in Hogwarts. It was deeper and he knew that he could not let go of Snape anymore.

“I must go and see the Dark Lord. You must go and kill the snake. That is the one that you seek that has the Dark Lord’s soul in it. If you destroy the snake, everything will be over then Harry. Be careful,” Severus warned as Harry nods again and the two kissed.

“Now go!” Severus ordered as soon as the kiss had ended and he pushed Harry lightly farther away from him so he could continue on the way he was coming from.

“Severus?” Harry asked suddenly as Severus turned around and he looked at Harry surprised since he had never imagined that Harry would say his first name. The same goes for Severus, as he hadn’t said Harry’s first name until now.

“What is it Harry?” He asked softly.

“I love you and please, be careful,” Harry said and Severus nodded and the four split up to the direction that they were going.

@@@@@@@@@

“Are we ready to continue to where we left off?” Harry asked as he stares at Severus.

“That’s entirely up to you. I waited five years to decide and I am making you choose. This is your only chance Mr. Potter. If you don’t want to do it, I’ll leave now and you won’t ever see me again,” Severus said as in his voice, Harry could hear he was disappointed.

“I dated a few times in my life since the battle. I continued my relationship with Ginny in what I had started during sixth year. About three years ago, I ended it since I knew that there was something missing and Ginny wasn’t the one. I may have had sex with her and no longer a virgin, but I waited for you Severus. These dreams I started to have about you started right about when I was about to break up with Ginny. I love you Severus Snape. I always want to be with you,” Harry said as he was standing in front of him and he reached out to touch his cheek as he stares within his eyes.

“Is that your final answer Mr. Potter? After this, I don’t want it to be a one-time fling or to know that you are joking around. I want this to last forever,” Severus said.

Harry nodded, “you have my word Severus,” he vowed.

Severus nodded as he leaned down to kiss Harry and the two knew that they will be together forever no matter what the circumstances are in the future ahead of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End.

me: like the new one-shot?

Harry: it's good enough.

Severus: will be onto the next story soon.

Harry: review and update.


End file.
